1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a stroller having a front wheel positioning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stroller in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 9-14 comprises a main frame 5 having a support seat 50, a front wheel frame 52 pivotally mounted on the main frame 5, a front wheel 54 rotatably mounted on the front wheel frame 52, and a positioning device 2 mounted between the support seat 50 of the main frame 5 and the front wheel frame 52 to releasably lock the front wheel frame 52 on the main frame 5. The positioning device 2 is located under the main frame 5 and includes a top cover 21, a base 23 secured to the top cover 21 by a plurality of posts 232 and having an inner wall formed with two ramps 231, a rotation knob 22 rotatably mounted on the base 23 and having an upper portion formed with a drive plate 221 for rotating the rotation knob 22 and a lower portion formed with two ramps 222 slidable on the two ramps 231 of the base 23, and a locking rod 24 extended through the top cover 21, the rotation knob 22 and the base 23. In operation, the drive plate 221 is driven to rotate the rotation knob 22, and the two ramps 222 of the rotation knob 22 are slidable on the two ramps 231 of the base 23 to move the rotation knob 22 which moves the locking rod 24 to lock the front wheel frame 52 on the main frame 5 and unlock the front wheel frame 52 from the main frame 5 as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14.
However, the positioning device 2 is located under the main frame 5, so that a user has to lower his body to drive the drive plate 221 to rotate the rotation knob 22 so as to operate the positioning device 2, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, the positioning device 2 is stopped by the main frame 5, so that the user cannot identify the state (locked or unlocked) of the front wheel frame 52.